Hello
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: Hey, well heres another one-shot fic. Anzu story. The song i chose for this is Evanescence's Hello. Please read and comment. Please no flames and also its an Anzu fic, if you dont know who Anzu is, then heres her English name Tea! Enjoy!


Hello!!!  
  
Neko: Hello im back with yet another one-shot song fic...Yes i know...im obssessed woth them...well i think im gonna do another Evanescence 1...called Hello...i think you all should know the song from their album if not...GET DOWNLOADING!!! its a great song...and its one of my favourites, and i want it played at my funeral...hehehe sorry bout talking bout that stuff anyway...you came for the story well here it is...its an upsetting Anzu fic...or for those who dont know her Japanese name its Tea...hope you all like it...please no flamers...coz im just a child!!! thankies!!! ohh and i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh...Kazuki Takahashi does..hehehehe sorry me is rabiting on again...so here you all go so enjoy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was coming to the end of the school day. Anzu and her friends decided on a day out. They had made great plans during the day. They all agreed that after last period they would meet over the other side of the road, infront of the sweet shop. Yes you guessed it. Joey suggested the meeting place. So finally the last class was coming closer to the bell ringing. And then after a life time of waiting it rang. Anzu smiled, picked up her things and put them in her bag.   
  
*Playground school bell rings, again  
  
Rainclouds come to play, again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing ?  
  
Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to  
  
*Hello  
  
As Anzu climbed out of her classroom and walked down the corridors. She saw the gang on the other side of the road waving at her. She smiled. She looked left and right at the road side. Making sure it was all clear. It looked it. So she crossed, but she forgot about the carpark, many students had cars, and some of them were idiots behind the wheel. One of the boys pulled out quickly showing off and reved his car and went speeding down the road, Tea looked to her side and saw the car. The car hit her with great force, the boy couldnt stop it, it hit her, she went flying over the car, through the banging you could hear the quiet muffled screaming of friends crying. Anzu hit the floor with great force. Her body layed there, she had a look of scare on her face. Yugi and the gang ran over to her side. 'Anzu Anzu can you hear me?' Yugi called out. Anzu smiled, all she could do was smile.  
  
*If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me  
  
I'm not broken  
  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
*Don't cry  
  
Yugi cried his eyes out, as he watched his best friend lay there, smiling, he knew that smile was fake. He looked back at her. Anzu looked up at him. 'D-Dont cry Y-Yugi' she spluttered out, blood seeping down the side of her mouth. Yugi looked at her. 'Dont speak Anzu, save your energy' he said looking at her, eyes filled. Anzu shook her head. 'Y-Yugi its too late, please dont cry, be happy, im sorry ive never told you this sooner, but i love you, always have and always wi-' she coughed and her eyes let a tear fall as the lids of her eyes started to fall. Yugi scremaed out 'No Anzu dont leave me i love you too, please dont do this' he said holding her body. She opened her eyes a little. 'Good bye Yugi' she said smiling and her eye lids fell.   
  
*Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
  
*Of yesterday...  
  
Yugi held the limp girl, cried out. 'No Anzu!!!' he screamed, Joey and the rest looked on sympatheticly. They all bowed their heads. The whole area went quiet except for Yugi's cries muffled by his face being in Anzu's hair and the faded sierens becoming louder. All that was left was a limp Anzu bleeding in Yugi's arms, crying for something he knew would never bring his love back!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Well what did you all think. I know i know, im evil, i killed her. Sorry!!! hope you all like. Please review!!! thankies!!! buh bye!!! -X- 


End file.
